Merry Christmas, SuFin
by WhisperWeeper
Summary: Sweden is worried that Finland won't except the ring he's made him and stay with him as his wife. Will the Finn destroy these fears as he gets ready to take off as Santa Claus, or will he add to them? Cute, fluffiness, kissing, SuFin, SeaLat


Sweden sighed and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He sat down on a stool nearby, grabbing a cloth and polish. He looked down at the warm metal he was holding. The round object in his hand had actually come out better than expected—the ring was made up of individual leaves circling around and overlapping each other. And on the top were three spiked leaves facing away from one another with three jewels clustered in the center.

The quiet Nordic nodded in satisfaction as he placed some polish on the cloth, beginning to wipe the grime and excess metal off the ring.

He'd spent the past couple days in his shop, worrying and fretting over what to make his wife, Finland. He didn't want to buy something—he wanted it to be from _him._ So he had spent his days and nights making various knickknacks and baubles . . . Finally, after thinking it was about time he'd actually given his wife a ring, that's what he'd done.

Figuring since tomorrow was Christmas and Finland _was_ Santa, mistletoe seemed appropriate. With diamonds of course.

But . . . Sweden thought it was a bit late to _'pop the question',_ as they put it. Finland had been married to him for quite some time now so it really didn't need to be said, but still . . . He felt bad for not actually asking.

Standing up, Sweden carefully tucked the shiny silver object into his pocket and headed out of the shop—he needed a shower.

…**xXx…**

"Hey, Sea-kun, do you know where Su-san went?"

The little blonde boy looked up from the dog on his lap, shaking his head. "Haven't seen him," he said. He turned back to pet Hanatomago. "I've been with Hana all day."

Finland frowned slightly as he shrugged on his coat. "I'm gonna go check in the shop, ok?"

"Ok, Mama."

The Nordic flinched at the name, collapsing into a heavy sigh. Mumbling something about how he shouldn't be called 'mama' because he was a guy, he opened the storm door and headed outside. Tromping through the snow, the blonde spotted a fresh set of footprints leading out the door of the shop and around the side of the house. Following them quickly, Finland glided across the yard and rounded the corner right into the tall Nordic. Yelping in surprise, he looked up, embarrassed, at Sweden's shocked face. The man blinked down at him. "Fin?"

The smaller blonde took a step back, a nervous chuckle escaping him. "F-Found you." Finland looked him up and down, noticing the grease stains on his long sleeved shirt and the dirt on his jeans. "What were you doing in the shop?"

"Mmm." Sweden glanced down at himself. "I was just headin' t' th' shower."

Finland ignored for the moment that he hadn't answered him. "Alright, then. I'm gonna, uh, go get the reindeer ready." He spun around and stalked off before the man could see his growing blush.

…**xXx…**

About an hour passed in which Sweden busied himself with getting ready. He spent nearly half that time in the bath trying to get all of the sweat and grime off of his skin, especially so on his hands. After he was done, he pulled out a pale blue dress shirt with and satin black suit that he saved in the back of his closet for important occasions. And this _was_ important. To him and, hopefully, to Finland as well.

Buttoning his shirt up, tucking it in, sliding himself into the soft jacket, Sweden reached for his tie. He paused for a moment, staring down at the wretched thing. He's never liked ties—never could tie them very well. He only started wearing them because his wife usually tied them for him. But he couldn't go ask the Finn to do it now.

"Hey, Papa, I'm leaving with Raivi now!" Sealand said, bursting through the bedroom door. His bright blue eyes looked up at him, a grin spreading from ear to ear, his hands on his hips. "Well now, Papa! Don't you look sna_~a~_zzy!"

Sweden held a finger to his lips and ushered him in the room, shutting the door behind him quickly. He looked down at the little country, holding up the tie. "Can y' tie it?"

"Sure." Sealand nodded. Sweden went over to the bed and sat down so the boy could reach. As he wrapped the thing around the much larger country's neck, he asked, "So what is this all for?"

" 's a surprise for Fin," he muttered.

"_Ooo~_ I'm sure Mama will like whatever it is!" Sealand announced happily, pulling the tie through and tightening it. "There ya go!"

"Thanks." Sweden stood and adjusted the tie a bit. He glanced around, looking for the ring. He grabbed it off the dresser in relief and fished out a velvet white box in the bedside table drawer. Placing the ring carefully inside, he turned back to Sealand and walked with him out into the rest of the house.

Sweden spotted another small blonde standing in the front foyer. The country perked up when he saw him, flashing a small smile. "Merry Christmas, Sweden."

"M'rry Christmas, Latvia," the tall Nordic replied. The tiny country had a heavy coat and scarf on, a bag in his hands. Sweden gestured to it. "Y' stayin' with us t'night?"

A light blush crept across Latvia's cheeks as he set his bag down on the stairs. "Y-Yeah . . . Peter wanted me t-to spend Christmas w-with you guys this year," he said with his usual stutter—though the Nordic was sure it was probably just from the cold. The Baltic bowed his head. "I-I hope you don't mind."

"Nope!" Sealand glomped his friend, making him squeak.

"U-Um . . ." Latvia's blush grew and he glanced up shyly at Sweden.

" 's fine," the man said, pushing his glasses up. He tucked the box into his slacks pocket and walked over to grab Sealand's coat, handing it to the boy. "Have fun on y'r date."

"It's not a _date_!" both of the tiny countries sputtered in protest. Sealand's face was about as red as Latvia's now as he threw his coat on.

"Mmm." Right, of course. They were just going to see a movie. On Christmas eve. Alone. But that didn't mean that it was a date-but-it's-really-a-date-even-though-neither-of-them-were-willing-to-admit-their-feelings-for-each-other-which-is-adorable.

"We'll see ya later, Papa," Sealand said, recollecting himself. A mischievous twinkle appeared in his blue eyes as he followed Latvia out the door to a waiting taxi. He pointed to the Nordic, winking. "Ya better hurry if ya wanna catch Santa before he leaves," he chirped before shutting the door.

Sweden stiffened and glanced down at his watch.

_3:50pm._

He only had ten minutes. Even though it was about midday here, Finland had to leave at about 4 o'clock in order to begin delivering presents to Japan.

Sweden didn't bother with his coat and grabbed a pair of black gloves he spotted off the counter before rushing out the back door, undeterred by the cold. Easily maneuvering through the deep snow, the Nordic jogged his way across the yard to where a barn sat beside the shop he'd been in earlier. He reached for the door handle and stopped.

His heart was racing and he was beginning to get nervous. It felt like the box was burning a hole through his pocket and his hand shook. What if his wife didn't like it? What if he laughed at him? No. He was going to do this, no matter whatever the Finn said. He wasn't very good at speaking in the first place, what with his mumbling, and now this was probably the worst time to mess up. And . . .

He hadn't thought of what to say.

Sweden straightened his shoulders in mock bravery and opened up the door. He stepped into the warm, lamp lit barn and shut the door quickly against the chill outside. Squinting through the dim light, he called out quietly. "Tino?"

A rustling sound was heard from the interior of the barn along with a small shout. "Su-san? Have you seen my gloves?"

Sweden glanced down at them in his hand as he stepped forward. He brushed his free hand along one of the reindeer, the creature leaning into his touch with a small huff. " 've got 'em."

"Really? Thank you!" Finland walked into view from behind the sleigh over to him. He paused mid-step a couple feet from him, his violet eye widening upon noticing what the man was wearing. "Su-san . . ."

His wife was wearing the Santa outfit, obviously. A bright red suit and cape rimmed with fluffy white, his black boots and gloves also sporting the fur. A bow tied around his neck with the red string ending in puffballs and to top it all off, the iconic Santa Claus hat.

_He's so cute_, the taller of the two thought.

"You're all dressed up," Finland said. A slightly awed look came over him and he reached for the thing around the Swede's throat. "And you tied your own tie."

"Pet'r did 't," Sweden said, flushing a bit.

"He did, huh?" A small chuckle escaped the Finn. "So what's all this for? Certainly it's not just to see me off."

Sweden lifted his hands to cover his wife's that was on his chest, secretly hoping that he didn't feel him trembling. Pulling the box out of his pocket, he kissed Finland's palm before slipping the object into his hand. "I want t' ask y' somethin'."

"What is it?" Finland pulled his hand back slowly, touched at the man's sudden tenderness. He glanced to the box in his hand, his expression changing knowingly. The Finn opened the velvet case, gasping. He gently pulled out the silver ring, his wet violet eyes glittering like the diamonds. "Su . . ."

" 's for you," the tall Nordic whispered, his voice coming out quieter than he wanted.

Finland set the box down on the side of the sleigh, looking at the ring more closely. More tears sprung to his eyes because engraved in beautiful cursive on the inside were the simple words:

_I love you._

Sweden began to speak slowly, choosing his words cautiously. "Tino . . . I know th't when w' first met I didn't exactly ask y' t' b' m' wife. But y've stayed w'th m' even though y'r independent and now w've even started a family t'gether. Y'r funny, kind, beaut'ful . . . I can't see m'self w'thout y'—I can't l've w'thout y', Tino." He grasped Finland's left hand and his wife passed the ring back. His voice turned husky from emotion and he leaned forward. Sincere cobalt eyes never left shining lilac as he slid the ring onto the proper finger. "This 's t' thank y' for stayin' and . . ." He gulped nervously and forced his next words to come out correctly. "To ask if you want to be my wife forever."

A hush came over the two of them as Sweden finished, Finland's mouth gaping in shock. They stood for a few moments in the warm dimness of the barn, the only sounds those of the reindeer huffing.

"How can you even ask such a question?"

Sweden's heart dropped as the Finn pulled his hand away, his head lowering. Tears streaking down pale cheeks caught the Nordic's attention and he instantly lifted his hand to brush them away. " 'm sorry, Tino," he said. His eyes scrunched up in pain and it felt like his heart was breaking into a million little pieces. He had a feeling it would go wrong. "I didn't m'n t' upset y'—"

"Berwald." His name, spoken delicately, cut him off. Finland lifted his head, a broad smile accompanying his tears and he leaned into the Swede's palm. "I'm crying because I'm happy."

Sweden blinked. "Vad?"

His wife giggled and jumped up to wrap his arms around the tall Nordic's neck. Sweden had to catch him quickly, holding him suspended against his chest. He decided to hook his arm under the smaller Nordic's legs, cradling him as he sat on the edge of the sleigh. The Finn buried his face into the man's neck, blinking away his tears. "No one's ever said such nice things to me before," he said softly, his arms tightening. "I'm so happy, Berwald. So, _so_ happy ."

Finland pulled back and caressed the stunned Swede's cheek, his lavender eyes bubbling. "Of course I'll stay with you." His eyelids lowered and he leaned up.

"I love you, too."

Their lips met gently, gradually deepening into the most intoxicatingly sweet, passion filled kiss they've ever had. Sweden opened up and let himself go as a massive wave of relief crashed over him, all of his fears and doubts washing away as he clutched at his wife. Neither of them wanted to break the kiss but was forced to when their air supply ran short. They pulled each other closer, though, panting and gazing at each other heatedly.

The steamy moment actually managed to fog Sweden's glasses, causing the Finn to laugh that wonderful laugh the Swede so loved. Finland twined his ringed hand with his husband's right, nuzzling up under his chin again. The glint of a diamond caught his eye and it just hit him what the shape on the top of the ring was. "Mistletoe?"

Sweden truly smiled then. The Finn leaned back, not wanting to miss the rare occasion where the tall Nordic didn't look serious and—let's face it—scary. His face transformed into something stunning, his sapphire eyes lighting up. "M'rry Christmas, Tino."

Finland smiled with him and leaned in for another kiss.

"_Merry Christmas."_

**XXX**

**BTW 'Vad means 'What' in Swedish...******

**I hope you can understand what Sweden's saying, he really does talk quite normal, only shortening a few words...and good for him for making his own ring! I don't care what you say, I picture him as the hands-on type of guy.**

**Well, here's my SuFin present to all of you, with a little SeaLat thrown in there~ So . . .**

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**_

**I know it's late (more like a New Year's present) but my internet wouldn't cooperate enough to let me post it-I would be on one second and then off the next so I didn't want to chance it TT3TT It's not like you'll hate me for being late right? . . .**

**Right?**

**~WhisperWeeper**


End file.
